


Release

by JoAsakura



Series: Armour [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow up to "Tease"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

The crew had developed a name for it. "The Shepard Stride" – it was a very particular walk – brisk, focused and completely saturated with an air of "if you interrupt me, I will rip your arms off." (and as a whole, while the crew didn't think Shepard would actually rip any of their arms off, this was the same man who beat a Brute to death with his bare hands on Palaven's moon, so caution was always advisable.) It almost always involved some important mission brief or argument (one with the Salarians had almost been audible in the holds).

The fact that Major Alenko was following Shepard off the shuttle with the same intensely focused look, both of them utterly silent, caused the crew of the Normandy's flight deck to take a few steps backwards as the two men stalked towards the lift.

"Hey, Loco!" James shouted after them, the only one uncowed by "The Shepard Stride". "You're still armoured up!"

Shepard ignored him and Javik shoved his pulse rifle at the Lieutenant. "Here, Vega. My weapon needs modifications."  
 "Yeah, yeah, Buggy. What's up with Loco and Major Crankypants?" James took the gun with a snort.

Javik rolled all four of his eyes, slightly out of synch with each other. "It would be… ah, yes. SPECTRE business. And if you ask me again, I will dump you out the airlock."

~~

The lift door had barely hissed shut behind them when Kaidan shoved Shepard against the back wall. There was a loud thunk, Kaidan's armour against Shepard's, Shepard's against the metal wall, as he grabbed the Commander's shoulders, kissing him roughly, all teeth and tongue.

They broke apart, panting, and Kaidan leaned his forehead against Shepard's. "That was the longest shuttle trip I've ever had." He rasped, closing his eyes as Shepard's fingers, the armour cool to the touch, teased the damp curls at the back of his neck. 

"I was amazed Steve got down there as fast as he did with the storm." Shepard made a small sound, almost a chuckle, lifting his chin to catch Kaidan's lower lip with his teeth, gently worrying the bruised flesh. "I barely had time to get my suit back on right."

"Well, you are a professional." Kaidan dragged his hands down the back of the Shepard's armour. The haptics in his own suit gave the illusion of sense, the segmented plates that so gracefully curved over the muscles below.

Shepard snorted and pressed himself harder against the wall of the lift, hooking one, then the other leg around Kaidan's hips. The metal of the wall started to groan and the Major frowned, barely able to pull up a field to adjust Shepard's cybernetically-enhanced weight to something more manageable before they both fell over. "And so are you, Major." The Commander whispered against Kaidan's cheek. "You've held it in since we were planetside?"

"I'm a Sentinel, Shepard. We hold the line." Kaidan nipped small kisses where Shepard's undersuit met the surprisingly fragile skin of his throat. "And I meditate. A LOT. You'd be amazed at how well that works. Plus, I started thinking about Javik naked and it was pretty unpleasant." He added. "But it was hard. You put on quite a show."

"I had a good audience."

Despite the fact that someone at engineering was pressing the call button, EDI thankfully routed past it, and Shepard shook his head. "Thanks, EDI."

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from damaging the lift again, Shepard." She purred over the speaker in the ceiling. "So if getting you to your quarters quickly will prevent it looking like a krogan had a tantrum in it, I am happy to oblige."

Kaidan buried his face against the hard plates at Shepard's shoulder, trying to suppress his own sheepish laugh. "You're the best, EDI."

"I know." She sounded pleased and the door slid open at the Loft.

~~

There was an awkward untangling of bodies for them to actually make it into Shepard's quarters, and they were barely through the door when Shepard started fiddling with the releases on Kaidan's armour. 

The Major shook his head, and gave Shepard just the smallest biotic shove, and a dialed-down stasis that held the other man in place, toes barely scraping the floor as the field lifted him. Shepard gave the most infuriating little grin, and Kaidan laughed. That grin was a secret between them and he absolutely treasured it. "Why do you like that so much?" He reached up to cup Shepard's cheek as the Commander's eyes slid shut.

"Your powers feel different than mine." He said, turning his face to meet Kaidan's hand, kissing the palm of his gauntlet. Through the suit's haptics, he could feel the scrape of stubble at Shepard's jaw, a faint, delicious tingle against his skin. "They feel like you, right through everything." When he opened his eyes, his pupils were very wide, lit strangely by flickering blue light. "I need out of this armour, K. I need you out of yours, too." He almost-growled.

Kaidan stepped back an folded his arms. Keeping his composure was nearly impossible with the faint flush on Shepard's face, and his eyes wild and dark. The stasis field was hardly anything, and someone with Shepard's power levels could have broken it without a second thought. But he *let* Kaidan hold him there. Sometimes, the Major was certain Shepard *needed* him to hold him in place. Needed someone to give him the patience he usually lacked. So Kaidan took a deep breath, tried to think of Javik naked again and challenged him. "Convince me."

"I don't care how much you meditate, Major." Shepard half-smirked, arching his back . "I don't care how much you're thinking about what kind of horror show is under Javik's armour right now. That *was* the longest shuttle ride in history and I can feel just how needy you are right now. Your powers even *smell* horny, K."

The Alliance had gone to great pains to convince humanity that there were no such things as human biotics who could manipulate and read minds. Every so often, (not *all* the time, but *enough* of the time) Kaidan wondered if that was a lie, and John Shepard wasn't some sort of empath, at the very least.

It would certainly explain how he usually knew exactly what to say to get people to believe in him. It would certainly explain why Kaidan was currently eager to show off his own skills.

"You really are a persuasive bastard." He grinned, and made a tiny gesture with his hand. Biotics were all about mass and pressure and as long as you knew how something was put together, with the right manipulation, you could take it apart. And Kaidan knew every release, every buckle, on Shepard's armour, intimately well.

And with that tiny motion, every external piece released at once. Shepard's look of surprise was worth the practice. The heavy plates hit the floor with a thunk, and Kaidan yanked him close. Shepard's undersuit was surprisingly warm, almost like the skin beneath it, as he grabbed him.

"Best party trick ever." Shepard mumbled into the first kiss, quick hands working on Kaidan's armour the old-fashioned way. "You are a biotic god." Shepard added as he sank to his knees. He rubbed his cheek against Kaidan's groin as he undid the Major's boot buckles. In the quiet of the room, the rasp of his stubble on poly-carbon weave was surprisingly loud. The press of his cheek was warm, just hard enough, and the quick peek up of Shepard's bright eyes was the end of Kaidan's patience.

No biotics this time, just the extra-assist of the microservos in the suit, and Kaidan hauled Shepard to his feet and shoved him at the bed. "You are the most infuriating person I have ever known." He said with an extremely fake scowl on his face.

"I've been told that by a number of people." Shepard sprawled back, pale skin and gleaming black against the white sheets. "At least *you* say it with a smile." 

"I have ulterior motives." Kaidan quirked a grin at him, kicking off his boots as fast as he could. The bed was hard, and it barely gave as Kaidan added his weight to it, firmly planting Shepard against him. "Very. Ulterior. Motives." Each word was punctuated by a long kiss, and the commander's long legs, still skinned in shining black, curled around Kaidan's waist.

"You have a clear objective. I approve, soldier." Shepard gasped, fingers fisting in Kaidan's hair as the Major struggled with the zipper on the Commander's suit, biting gently on the flushed skin below with each new inch exposed.

"Have a friend who was a great teacher in that regard." Kaidan grinned, teeth scraping the hardening bit of flesh at Shepard's nipple, enjoying the little hiss it caused. "I think very highly of Garrus."

"Bastard." A little bit of playful struggle, and Shepard came out on top, straddling him. "Garrus. Really?" He asked, unfastening Kaidan's undersuit. "Words hurt, Alenko." No kisses, just an efficient stripping until he'd struggled Kaidan mostly out of it. 

Kaidan propped himself up on his elbows and Shepard bent in for a long, slow kiss, his hips grinding down against Kaidan's. Without the armour between them this time, it was more than just a pretty sight. "Goddamnit, John." Kaidan breathed against him, stroking the almost-rough material down Shepard's back to the curve of his rear. Back up to pull it down Shepard's shoulders, the material tight enough to make it a struggle. "Goddamn N7 armour. Looks so good, such a bitch to get off in an emergency." He complained.

The time for the slow tease was definitely over, and Shepard hopped off, stripping down with alarming speed. "Better?"

"Better." Kaidan agreed, and moved to finish getting out of his own, before Shepard stopped him. "What?"

"Leave it on. I like the feel against my skin." The Commander murmured, tracing the scar below Kaidan's lip with his tongue as he pulled the Major's shaft free. He quickly pulled away with something that might have been a wink, moving down to take Kaidan into his mouth.

It was warm.. hot even.. and wet and Kaidan wished to god that Shepard had longer hair that he cold just hold him there, Kaidan's shaft down his throat, the ghost of Shepard's beard against his balls. But there was only the short scruff of hair, coarse-soft like some giant dog, to pet as the man worked. Kaidan could feel the thin ridge of scar tissue that vanished under his hairline, and he let his fingers trail back to trace the edges of the jack at the base of Shepard's skull.

That got a low moan, vibrating against his cock, and it took every ounce of composure to not come right there. And when Shepard pulled away, apparently convinced that Kaidan was sufficiently tortured by the whole affair, it was clear they were both well beyond ready.

No matter how many times they had sex, there was always the quick fumble for the lube, hidden as if someone came into Shepard's cabin other than them, and EDI didn't know where it was anyways. Cool and slick and just enough to ease the way as Shepard ground down on him, and this was Kaidan's favourite part. Not even the rush and release of orgasm was quite as good as the minutes leading up to it, Shepard biting down on his lip, eyes half closed as he watched Kaidan through his lashes.

"You are so going to be the death of me." Kaidan rasped as he met each downward grind with a rough thrust, fingers digging into Shepard's rear as he gripped him. "And it's going to be the best possible way a man could go." There would be time later to put their suits in the diagnostic cubbies, shower, and go save the galaxy.

But for right now, Kaidan was happy to lose himself in Shepard. 

And immensely grateful for the fact the room had it's own deck.


End file.
